A Outra Parte
by Mari Gallagher
Summary: Hermione está agindo de forma totalmente fora do comum, e o espírito Sherlock Holmes, até então adormecido, de Harry faz com que ele investigue o comportamento da amiga, e acabe ele próprio envolvido na tal paranóia. ONE SHOOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: A Outra Parte**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Concluída

**Sinopse: Hermione está agindo de forma totalmente fora do comum, e o espírito Sherlock Holmes, até então adormecido, de Harry faz com que ele investigue o comportamento da amiga, e acabe ele próprio envolvido na tal paranóia. ONE SHOOT!**

**_A Outra Parte – Capítulo I_**

Hermione estava meio obcecada nos últimos dias, Harry havia percebido. Ela lia mais do que o normal, e o que era mais esquisito, livros que aparentemente não tinham nada a ver com os conteúdos da escola, muito menos que pudessem servir para os NIEM's, e isto era muito estranho. Ele e Gina observaram de canto de olho todas as vezes que estavam próximos a ela, tentando pelo menos ter uma pista do que seria o assunto tão interessante que recebia atenção integral de Hermione desde algum tempo, mas o máximo que conseguiram discernir foram alguns termos soltos, como "A mágica tradição do Sol" ou "O fascínio da Tradição da Lua". Harry não tinha a mínima idéia do significado destes termos e Gina menos ainda, no entanto eles lhe soavam totalmente romanescos, o que levava a crer que não tinha relação com arte das trevas, o que era mais intrigante ainda. Resolveu deixar o assunto de lado. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Hermione descobriria o que tanto procurava e deixaria as obras esquisitas de lado, quem sabe, até resolvesse compartilhar com os amigos.

Passaram-se duas, três semanas, e Harry e Gina começaram a se preocupar. Hermione faltou duas aulas de Poções, atrasou a entrega da lição de Transfiguração repetidas vezes e quase degolou Simas Finnigan ao trocar um contra-feitiço por uma azaração perigosíssima na aula prática de DCAT. Alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo e ele, no papel de melhor amigo, se sentiu na obrigação de investigar a respeito. Porém, todas as vezes que se aproximava de Hermione no momento que estava absorta em suas leituras, a garota tinha um sobressalto lembrando-se de algo importante a fazer, pessoas a encontrar, ou um local para ir e saía antes que Harry tentasse alguma investida.

Muito, muito estranho.

Inquietante.

Dali em diante Harry resolveu adotar o Plano "B". O plano "A" seria o confronto direto com Hermione, a conversa, a sua tática prioritária. Mas, ela obviamente fugia todas as vezes que notava sua aproximação, atitude contundente com o comportamento extravagante que a garota vinha adotando nos últimos dias que implicava em outra conclusão de suma relevância para o caso: Hermione escondia algo. Por isso o plano "B", que consistia basicamente em observação minuciosa de todo e qualquer passo da amiga vinte e quatro horas por dia, e é claro, de uma pesquisa meticulosa sobre Tradição do Sol e da Lua e de toda e qualquer informação adicional que ele viesse a ter conhecimento com as prévias investigações. Gina estava excitadíssima em bancar a assistente do Detetive Potter. Ron fingia-se de despreocupado e insistia em repetir que se tratava de apenas mais um surto de Hermione, que a seu ver já era totalmente pirada mesmo, o que não abalou Harry em seus objetivos nem um pouco.

Como critério principal para uma investigação de sucesso Harry adotou a organização, e durante uma brecha da aula de Poções, rabiscou em um pergaminho.

_Passo I - Seguir a suspeita._

_Início - Fevereiro, 09_

_Final - (Indefinido)_

Durante todas as horas seguintes que não tinha Hermione ao alcance de seus olhos, Harry consultava o mapa do maroto, e depois de uma semana já tinha algumas pré-conclusões a respeito dos passos da amiga. Hermione tinha praticamente uma rotina fixa, que se repetia a cada dia de forma muito semelhante, o que o levou a seguinte dedução sobre seus hábitos:

_Segunda a sexta - Dormitório - Banheiro - Salão Principal - Sala de Aula - Biblioteca(toda a tarde) - Banheiro - Salão Principal - Ronda - Sala comunal - Banheiro - Dormitório_

_Sábados e Domingos - Dormitório - Banheiro - Salão Principal - Jardins - Biblioteca - Sala Comunal - Biblioteca - Banheiro - Biblioteca - Salão Principal - Sala Comunal - Banheiro - Dormitório_

_Observações: Visitas à cozinha em média duas vezes por semana - Visitas à Prof. Mcgonagall e/ou outros professores em média três vezes por semana - Visita à Sala de Monitores diariamente antes e depois das rondas._

Harry suspirou decepcionado ao fim de suas anotações. A análise detalhada das idas e vindas de Hermione não representava resultados muito satisfatórios, pelo contrário, apenas confirmavam a sua opinião inicial. Hermione estava obcecada por um tipo especial de livros que a faziam passar praticamente todo o seu tempo livre na biblioteca. Resignado com o não-sucesso de sua tentativa, mas ainda resolvido em buscar solução para o mistério, ele partiu para a biblioteca, acompanhado de Gina. Era hora do Passo II. Chegaram ao balcão e pegaram informações com Madame Pince sobre onde encontrar livros que tratassem da Tradição do Sol, e da Tradição da Lua.

- "Oh garotos, eu sinto muito. Não temos nenhuma obra sobre o assunto!"

Harry, incrédulo, escutou Madame Pince explicar que desde a intervenção de Dolores Umbridge em Hogwarts, as obras que tratavam deste tema haviam sido recolhidas e ela por descuido não lembrara de incluir o assunto quando fora incumbida de novamente requerer os livros. Mas agradeceu encarecidamente pelos alunos terem-na recordado, e prometeu que no semestre seguinte tudo sobre a tradição do Sol e da Lua estaria de volta às prateleiras.

- "Grande!" - murmurou Harry a Gina quando davam as costas ao balcão. - "Como se eu estivesse aqui no semestre que vem! Sem contar que daqui pra lá algo muito sério já poderá ter acontecido, conseqüência desse desleixo de Hermione."

- "Espera um segundo. Se não há livros sobre isso aqui, como Hermione pode ter tantos?" - perguntou Gina.

- "Eu não tenho idéia. Mas com certeza ela mesma comprou fora daqui..."

- "Provavelmente!" - disse Gina - "Eu tenho que ir ver a Megan. Temos um trabalho para terminar. Você vem pra sala comunal?"

- "Agora não. Vou tentar lembrar de mais alguma coisa que vi Hermione ler de relance e ver se acho algo relacionado por aqui."

- "Ok. Então nos vemos mais tarde!"

Ela beijou-lhe levemente os lábios e partiu. Harry então se ocupou de desafiar suas estruturas mentais com o objetivo de lembrar qualquer trecho que tenha visto rapidamente sem perceber. Poderia ser significativo, afinal, não sabia ao certo se o tema central das obras que Hermione lia era a tal tradição.

Fechou os olhos em esforço. Lembrava de algo como... "Magia... a Força noite... A outra face. Não... A face do outro... Não, definitivamente não." Xingou-se internamente, sentindo-se frustrado e chegou a conclusão que ficar ali não o ajudaria em nada. Preparava-se para tentar alcançar Gina e voltar para a Sala Comunal quando alguém adormecido sobre uma das mesas da biblioteca chamou-lhe atenção. Ele estreitou os olhos analisando a cena e pensou: "Não... É bom demais para ser verdade!"

Hermione estava cochilando em um birô repleto de livros, pilhas e pilhas! Aparentemente ela havia trazido todo o seu arsenal sobre o assunto para examinar naquela tarde. Era a sua chance de por o ponto final no mistério!

Sorrateiramente ele se aproximou e sentou na cadeira vazia diante da amiga. Mesmo que Hermione tivesse o sono leve e acordasse que mal haveria dar de cara com seu melhor amigo? "Brilhante!", Harry pensou tomando em mãos o livro que estava escancarado sobre todos os outros. Provavelmente era o que prendia a atenção da garota antes que adormecesse. Harry resolveu começar por ele. Não era um exemplar muito grosso, deveria ter em torno de trezentas páginas, a capa era coberta em couro marrom, as letras douradas. Leu o título mentalmente.

"A Outra Parte: entendendo e identificando em suma essência."

Harry franziu a testa. O título lhe soava absolutamente aborrecido, não sabia se por seu eventual desinteresse por leitura ou por não ter a menor noção de que assunto se tratava. Observou rapidamente os livros seguintes e chegou à conclusão que todos, sem exceção, citavam a "outra parte", fosse no título ou subtítulo, sendo que o que tinha em mãos parecia ser o mais específico e completo.

"Interessante.", sua versão Harry Holmes pensou. "Muito interessante."

Com astúcia, enrolou o livro em seu cachecol e o pousou sobre a coxa ao reparar que Hermione se remexia despertando da soneca. Ela recostou-se à cadeira esfregando os olhos semi cerrados e deu um pulo ao avistar Harry na sua frente.

- "Boa tarde, dorminhoca!" - Harry disse sorrindo. - "Não acreditei quando a vi tirando um cochilo em plena biblioteca!"

- "Harry!" - ela abriu os olhos, que brilhavam com certo temor, definitivamente, embora ainda parecesse atordoada. - "o que você está fazendo aqui?"

- "Calma. Eu só vim pegar um livro, Mione." - explicou.

Ela pensou por um segundo, enquanto olhava perdidamente para a parede atrás Harry.

- "Não estou vendo nenhum livro com você!" - disse de forma acusadora.

- "Eu sei. Eu vim com Gina, ela levou os livros para a sala comunal, enquanto eu vinha aqui acordá-la!" - disse Harry. 'Jogada de mestre', pensou. - "Já imaginou se a Madame Pince pega você nesse estado?"

- "Foi um lapso." - Hermione falou. - "espera um pouco. Há quanto tempo está aí?"

- "Acabei de chegar. Estava pensando em uma ótima maneira de dar um susto em você!" - ele sorriu e analisou a mesa, como se ainda não a tivesse visto. - "Que tantos livros são esses? Falam sobre o quê?"

Hermione teve um sobressalto e passou a aprumar todos os exemplares entre os braços.

- "Um assunto atraente, mas às vezes inverossímil. Eu tenho que ir, agora!" - ela já estava de pé, equilibrando-se. - "Até mais Harry!"

- "Hey... Mione!"

Tarde demais. Hermione já estava a metros de distância, e Harry certo disso observou sorridente o grande trunfo que tinha entre as mãos. Esperou dois minutos, então correu empolgado para o dormitório masculino. Ignorou até mesmo os chamados de Ron e Ginny. Jogou-se em sua cama sob a capa da invisibilidade para não ser interrompido e após preparar-se psicologicamente iniciou a leitura.

O livro tinha uma dedicatória e um índice, como qualquer outro, e pela glória de Merlin o primeiro capítulo tratava de responder a pergunta que mais o importunava no momento:

_"Capítulo I - O que é a Outra Parte?_

_A Outra Parte é a primeiro conceito que os magos devem conhecer quando se quer seguir a Tradição da Lua. Apenas entendendo a Outra Parte é que se entende como o conhecimento pode ser transmitido através do tempo. Somos eternos, porque somos manifestações da magia. Por isso passamos por muitas mortes e muitas vidas, saindo de um ponto desconhecido até então, e nos dirigindo a outro ponto que tampouco sabemos. Muitas coisas na magia não são e nunca serão explicadas. Quando as pessoas pensam em reencarnação, elas sempre se defrontam com uma pergunta muito difícil: se no começo existiam tão poucos seres humanos sobre a face da Terra, e hoje existem tantos, de onde vieram essas novas almas?_

_A resposta é simples. Em certas reencarnações, nós nos dividimos. Assim como os cristais e as estrelas, assim como as células e as plantas, também nossas almas se dividem."_

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, a cada linha a expectativa pela resposta à pergunta crucial o deixava mais excitado e ele prosseguiu na leitura.

_"A alma inicial se transforma em duas, estas novas almas se transformam em outras duas, e assim, em algumas gerações, estamos espalhados por boa parte da Terra. A questão decisiva é que assim como nos dividimos, também nos reencontramos. E este reencontro chama-se Amor. Porque quando uma alma se divide, ela sempre se divide numa parte masculina e numa parte feminina. Cada 'pedaço de alma' resultante desta divisão é o que chamamos de Outra Parte. Em cada vida temos uma misteriosa obrigação de reencontrar pelo menos uma dessas Outras Partes. O Amor Maior, que as separou, fica contente com o Amor que as torna a unir."_

Ahá! Então era isso! A Outra Parte, é claro! Harry comemorou internamente em silêncio ao ler as linhas que respondiam à sua dúvida. A Outra Parte estava relacionada com Amor. Amor e Magia. A sua busca era como uma missão na vida, fazia total sentido. Ele prosseguiu na leitura, sem hesitar. Em tempo recorde já havia percorrido, dezenas de páginas, e cada palavra o deixava mais entusiasmado. O livro descreva a divisão das almas, citava lendas, tecia conselhos e retornava sempre ao ponto inicial da busca da Outra Parte. Após a centésima página Harry já sabia que poderia encontrar várias outras partes em uma vida só e que achar sua Outra Parte significava correr riscos, enfrentar o inusitado, até mesmo a dor e o sofrimento. A poucas folhas do final ele soube que havia sim, métodos na Tradição do Sol e na Tradição da Lua para identificar a sua Outra Parte no exato momento que estivesse frente a frente com ela.

Harry passou a fantasiar, quando notou decepcionado que chegara ao fim do exemplar, os inúmeros acontecimentos que podiam servir como identificadores de que Ginny era uma de suas Outras Partes. Na verdade, ele estava convencido de ela era sua Outra Parte desta vida. As cenas dos encontros, conversas e até esbarrões que tivera com Ginny desde que a conhecera agora passavam diante dos seus olhos como evidências concretas de que eles estavam destinados um ao outro. Despertou de seu devaneio pela chegada de Rony e Simas, então se deu conta de que precisava o mais rápido possível colocar as mãos nos outros livros que Hermione tinha em posse! Com certeza algum deles diria exatamente como saber quando se está diante de uma Outra Parte.

Pensou nas centenas de páginas que o aguardavam para descobrir como identificar a Outra Parte e só então se deu conta de que isso levaria tempo. Tempo que ele não tinha! Em meio a seus devaneios tinha imaginado a cena romântica, no Baile de Aniversário de Hogwarts, onde mostraria a Ginny que eles estavam destinados um ao outro sob o luar e diria que a amava. Mas isto seria em dois dias! Ainda tinha uma opção. Falar com Hermione. Ela, sem sombra de dúvidas, conhecia o assunto mais que ele e saberia resumir e dizer-lhe exatamente o que precisava saber, como sempre ela fazia. Um segundo depois, desesperou-se. Se Hermione estava com meia-dúzia de livros sobre o assunto e ainda persistia em examiná-los era sinal de que ela buscava a mesma coisa que ele e ainda não havia encontrado. "Ah, Merda!", pensou.

Por outro lado, lhe ocorreu que existia uma chance de Hermione saber. Não lhe custava nada perguntar! Ou melhor... Custava sim. Como iria explicar que havia tomado posse do livro da amiga sem permissão? Quando contasse a verdade, ela muito provavelmente ficaria chateada e nada a impedia de ocultar a informação da qual Harry necessitava. Resmungou baixinho, irritado com a própria impotência. Só havia uma forma plausível de ter acesso a mais informação: pegar os outros livros de Hermione. Sim, só era possível assim. Mesmo que para isso fosse necessário usar de mais alguns métodos 'ilícitos'...

Ele organizou um plano com Ginny. Obviamente não entrou em detalhes com a garota do conteúdo dos livros, afinal ainda pensava na romântica surpresa, disse apenas que precisava que ela o ajudasse a examinar cada um dos exemplares que Hermione tinha consigo. E isto até a noite de sábado. Ginny ficou escandalizada e exclamou várias vezes que em dois dias não conseguiria ler tantas páginas! Harry contornou a situação e conseguiu convencer a namorada. O plano era simples: Ginny pegava sorrateiramente um livro de cada vez do dormitório feminino, levava para Harry examinar e trocava pelo já visto trazendo um seguinte, e assim sucessivamente. Ron, que a esta altura também estava curiosíssimo para saber o que tanto entretia Hermione(ele suspeitava de um garoto qualquer), concordou em distrair e manter a garota longe do dormitório enquanto o projeto era posto em ação. O ruivo estava com grandes esperanças que sua relação com Hermione tivesse uma reviravolta total principalmente com a festa que se aproximava, e Harry achava que dependendo do que descobrisse a respeito das Outras Partes poderia dar um excelente argumento para o amigo realizar seu desejo.

Estiveram em ação durante toda a tarde. Harry já estava zonzo de tanto ver palavras em sua frente quando finalmente achou algo de grande relevância. Era uma obra voltada para a Tradição da Lua, falava mais da Tradição em si do que das Outras Partes, mas, já no apêndice, ele viu com clareza:

"_Na Tradição da Lua é possível conhecer a Outra Parte pelo brilho nos olhos."_

Harry releu a frase mais três vezes.

- "Como assim brilho nos olhos?" – perguntou em voz alta.

De repente todas as suas expectativas caíram por Terra. Então era disso que se tratava? Um tal de brilho nos olhos? Não conseguiria impressionar Ginny ou ajudar Ron com Hermione, em resumo: Nunca saberia identificar sua outra Parte!

Não poderia ser algo assim tão... Vago. Percorreu as linhas seguintes procurando desesperadamente algo mais útil às circunstâncias. Subitamente suas esperanças se recobraram.

"_A Tradição do Sol, no entanto, possui um outro método de mais simples discernimento, para a identificação da Outra Parte, do qual não trataremos nesta obra, que leva em conta apenas a Tradição da Lua."_

"Dane-se a imprecisa Tradição da Lua", pensou enquanto devolvia o livro para que Ginny recolocasse no local devido. Era tarde e como muito provavelmente nem os esforços de Ron fariam Hermione ficar fora por mais um segundo que fosse, eles decidiram recomeçar na tarde seguinte, pois pela manhã, havia o treino de quadribol.

Quando lamentou o fato de ter que ir ao treino ao invés de acabar sua busca foi que Harry reparou que estava ele tão ou mais obcecado no assunto do que Hermione. Depois que havia tomado conhecimento do conteúdo que tanto absorvia Hermione, sequer lembrou que tinha começado tudo para prevenir que a amiga continuasse agindo de forma relapsa com os estudos e compromissos. "Mas eu cuidarei disso... Depois da festa, é claro."

_C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**N/A(2) – Esta fic foi inspirada no livro 'Brida', do Paulo Coelho. Qualquer semelhança com definições, ou trechos do livro NÃO é mera coincidência!**

**Bem, pessoas, a fic terá apenas mais um capítulo(é uma SHORT) que por sinal já está escrito! Publicarei em breve a continuação, quanto mais reviews, mais breve! Ehehehehh BJOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: A Outra Parte**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Concluída

**Sinopse: Hermione está agindo de forma totalmente fora do comum, e o espírito Sherlock Holmes, até então adormecido, de Harry faz com que ele investigue o comportamento da amiga, e acabe ele próprio envolvido na tal paranóia. ONE SHOOT!**

**_A Outra Parte – Capítulo II_**

Havia uma quantidade considerável de pessoas, principalmente garotas, assistindo o treino de quadribol, principalmente pelo fato de Harry ser o capitão. Ele voava baixo, apenas coordenando o time. O pomo havia sido solto, afinal, Harry também tinha que treinar, mas ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em procurá-lo agora. Volta e meia procurava Ginny, quem sabe não veria um brilho surpreendente em seus olhos mesmo à distância? Passou então a relembrar se em algum momento já não tinha visto o tal brilho, então lhe ocorreu que sim, já havia visto brilho em olhos de pessoas demais! Não poderia haver tantas Outras Partes assim. A tática do brilho era realmente suscetível a erros, nada confiável.

Foi então que sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha. A imagem dos olhos frios e absurdamente brilhantes de Voldemort lhe veio à mente. A cada minuto gostava menos dessa história de olhos brilhantes. Em cinco segundos que pareciam ser rápidos demais ele viu o pomo e se preparou para seguí-lo. Antes disso a voz de Hermione lhe chegou alta e preocupada aos ouvidos.

- "Cuidado ,Harry!"

Ele soube quase imediatamente com o que deveria tomar cuidado. Um balaço zunia e acertava seu ombro direito. Harry sentiu-se cair e bater em algo fofo, dois segundos depois. Tinha os olhos fechados e ouvia o burburinho longe de pessoas comentando e passos que se aproximavam. Perdeu a consciência por poucos instantes, o choque da queda. O sol estava forte naquele dia e Harry ao se esforçar para abrir os olhos identificou o que deveria ser o contorno Hermione, com uma luminosidade vibrante brotando atrás de si. À medida que o restante do time e algumas pessoas da arquibancada se aproximaram ele conseguiu focar sua visão por completo.

- "Harry, você está bem?" – Hermione perguntou apreensiva com Ginny a seu lado.

- "Estou..." – disse com voz meio falha. – "Estou bem."

- "Vamos levá-lo à ala hospitalar!" – disse ela.

- "Não!" – retrucou Harry. – "Eu estou bem! Não posso passar a tarde na ala hospitalar de jeito nenhum!"

- "Não seja bobo Harry... Você caiu e..."

- "Não! Eu estava voando baixo..." – ele pôs-se de pé com certo esforço. – "Está vendo? Estou ótimo!"

Após muita resistência de Hermione, e outras facções cépticas presentes ele conseguiu, mesmo com o ombro dolorido, se livrar de perder a sua preciosa tarde sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, totalmente impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa útil a seus interesses. Após o almoço o plano continuou. Ainda restavam três livros, e naquele dia teriam menos tempo ainda, pois havia os preparativos para o baile.

Ron arrastou Hermione para a biblioteca alegando que ela precisava ajudá-lo com os trinta centímetros de poções naquela tarde. Pronto! Eles tinham caminho livre. O primeiro livro que Ginny trouxe, também era baseado na Tradição da Lua e não fazia mais nenhuma revelação bombástica sobre os 'olhos brilhantes', limitava-se a repetir o que ele havia lido antes. Harry começou a cogitar a hipótese de Hermione também não ter achado o que procurava justamente por não ter um livro a respeito da Tradição do Sol. Isto seria um desastre. A chegada de Ginny interrompeu seus pensamentos. Harry já desanimando, examinou as páginas. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com o título:

"_Peculiaridades da Tradição do Sol"_

Ele deu um pulo na cama para concentrar-se melhor na leitura.

- "Invocações... Rituais..." – murmurava para ninguém. – "A força... A Noite escura... Ahá! Aqui... A Outra parte!"

Folheou até a pagina cento e oitenta lendo cada palavra com máxima atenção. O texto debatia basicamente pelo mesmo ponto de vista da Tradição da Lua, o ponto de vista era o mesmo. Até que...

- "Finalmente!"

Harry comemorou.

"_A tradição do Sol possui um processo diferente da Tradição da Lua para identificar a Outra Parte. È preciso se alcançar um tipo de visão, num momento emocionante, ou mesmo chocante, mas que cause impacto de alguma forma à mente da pessoa. Neste instante a visão mostrará um ponto luminoso, que pode ser intenso ou não, acima do ombro esquerdo da Outra Parte."_

- "Isto! É isto!"

Harry socou o ar. Agora sim, tinha um método mais concreto para o que tanto queria, nada de olhos brilhantes, bastava que ele visse a luz! Apenas isso! Sentiu vontade de correr para Hermione e contar tudo que sucedera nos últimos dias, e caso ela ainda não tivesse visto o Livro da Tradição do Sol, explicá-la como por esse método era bem mais simples identificar a Outra Parte! Exatamente naquele instante Gina voltava.

- "Ginny!" – disse ele ainda eufórico. – "Não precisa pegar o último livro!"

- "Não? Mas..." – ela hesitou. – "Então já sabe tudo que queríamos saber?"

- "Sim!"

- "Então me conte!" – ela sentou-se diante dele.

Harry se concentrou. Fechou os olhos depois os abriu com convicção observando sobre o ombro esquerdo da ruiva e tentou, desejou enxergar um ponto luminoso mínimo que fosse. Respirou fundo e mais uma vez... Nada.

"Estou forçando a barra", pensou. Voltou-se para os olhos de Ginny... Eles apenas lhe pareciam, _azuis_.

- "Harry! Não vai me contar?" – Ginny insistiu.

Calma, muita calma. Tinha até o fim do baile para ver o ponto luminoso, não precisava se desesperar.

- "Olha, melhor levar este livro antes que a Mione volte. Eu vou contar tudo a você, mas num momento especial." – ela o olhou interrogativa. – "Mais tarde. Na festa."

Ginny sorriu, lhe deu um selinho e saiu porta afora. Harry jogou-se na cama. Uma tremenda culpa tomou conta de si. Estava radiante por ter descoberto o que queria, também sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que enxergasse o ponto luminoso em Ginny, mas... Tinha que contar tudo a Hermione. Não havia sido honesto, e Hermione não merecia, afinal de contas o objetivo de tudo não era ajudá-la?

Ele saiu do dormitório, decidido, em direção à biblioteca. Ron desculpou-se com Hermione ao avistar Harry, e alegou que era hora de se preparar para o baile. A garota tinha uma aparência cansada quando a observou.

- "Mione, o que deu em você nos últimos dias?" – ele foi direto ao ponto. – "está com algum problema?"

Hermione deu de ombros e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto juntava as anotações que havia feito com Ron.

- "Você tem lido bem mais que o normal." – Harry prosseguiu. – "Eu achei que o assunto deveria ser tão interessante que resolvi procurar alguma coisa sobre pra ler também."

Hermione levantou a cabeça lentamente encontrando os olhos dele. Parecia lívida, mas ainda estava em silêncio fechando o zíper da mochila.

- "E achei muito material a respeito!" – disse Harry sorrindo, Hermione voltou a encarar o vazio, a parede atrás dele.

- "Mesmo?" – disse ela levantando a sobrancelha. – "O que achou? Gostou?"

- "Muito. Achei muito interessante. Eu até entendi porque você estava tão fissurada ultimamente!"

- "Ah! Então você entendeu? Entendeu _mesmo_?" – ela tinha uma expressão intrigante.

- "Sim... Quer dizer... Mais ou menos. Se você sabe como identificar a outra parte pela tradição do sol..." – Hermione parecia ter súbitas mudanças de expressão que oscilavam entre horror e surpresa a cada palavra pronunciada. – "... Então não tem com o que se preocupar! Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai acabar vendo o ponto luminoso sobre o ombro de alguém... Não é tão simples. Eu mesmo tentei ver em Ginny, mas ainda não consegui."

Ela pareceu refletir por um segundo.

- "Claro." – disse por fim em concordância. – "Você... Está certo. Eu tenho me preocupado muito com isso, realmente."

- "É... Se quiser conversar sobre o assunto. Seria bom."

- "Humrum!" – Hermione se pôs de pé. – "Melhor me aprontar para o baile."

E saiu cabisbaixa em passos rápidos. Harry fez o mesmo, nem sequer entendeu porque Hermione não o esperara, já que iriam percorrer o mesmo caminho, mas deixou pra lá e foi até a torre apenas a alguns passos dela.

Aprontou-se depressa, afinal, não havia mistério algum para um garoto arrumar-se para uma festa. A diferença estava que ele pensava simplesmente o tempo inteiro num modo de fazer o bendito ponto luminoso aparecer sobre o ombro de Ginny, embora soubesse que ele só iria aparecer no momento certo, se é que existia um. Na realidade começava a questionar a veracidade dessas tais tradições. E se não passasse de esoterismo barato? E lá estava ele viajando novamente quando já deveria estar indo para o Salão Principal! Tentou mais uma vez domar os cabelos rebeldes, então desceu, sozinho, Ron ainda brigava com o espelho, para a Sala comunal. Hermione vinha do dormitório feminino no exato momento que Harry rompeu as escadas. Ela vestia dourado, um traje longo, de alças, o cabelo preso no alto. A cor assentava perfeitamente com o tom de sua pele, cabelos e a maquiagem que havia feito acentuava muito seus olhos castanhos. Estava realmente muito bonita.

- "Nossa. Você se aprontou rápido." – disse Harry analisando a produção da moça.

- "É. Acho que sim."

- "Está muito bonita!" – elogiou.

- "Obrigada." – ela sorriu.

- "Pretende encontrar alguém em especial hoje Srta. Granger?" – indagou cruzando os braços.

- "Ah... A minha Outra Parte, talvez!" – respondeu Hermione em tom brincalhão, embora não sorrisse.

Harry, por sua vez, assumiu um tom sério.

- "Essa história está me intrigando."

- "Harry, agora eu que digo. Não se preocupe!" – disse no tom maternal que só Hermione sabia fazer. – "Sei que está tentando ver o ponto luminoso em Ginny. Ele ainda não apareceu?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, desanimado.

- "Relaxe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você irá vê-lo."

Por um instante Harry achou que os olhos de Hermione estivessem prestes a derramar lágrimas, mas então ela sorriu lhe deu um beijo na face e saiu. Ele ainda ficou um certo tempo parado, e curiosamente entristecido. Não havia conseguido ajudar Hermione e nem enxergar sua Outra Parte. Também não havia entendido, o que tanto Hermione procurava nos livros! Porque depois de semanas, meses, ela continuava em transe com o assunto? Correu em saída da sala comunal, talvez ainda a alcançasse!

Hermione caminhava devagar, e Harry ainda a encontrou no corredor.

- "Hey, Mione!"

Ela voltou-se imediatamente.

- "Que foi, Harry?"

- "É que... Eu não entendo! Porque você ficava dia e noite fuçando aqueles livros e já sabia como identificar a Outra Parte?"

Hermione suspirou.

- "Bem... Eu só estava tentando, achar alguma falha."

- "Como assim?"

- "Eu não sei. Achar alguma possibilidade de mesmo a pessoa vendo o brilho nos olhos e o ponto luminoso estar enganada. Eu queria saber se existe esta possibilidade."

- "E existe?"

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- "Não." – respondeu. – "Mas eu ainda não desisti!"

- "E por que você quer saber isso?"

- "Ah Harry... Você tem que entender que nem sempre as Outras Partes estão apaixonadas."

Ele considerou a hipótese.

- "Sei... Você gostaria de saber se nesse caso as Outras Partes não são Outras Partes. É isso?"

- "Basicamente, sim."

- "Mione... Eu acho que inicialmente as Outras Partes podem até não estar apaixonadas, mas só inicialmente! Por exemplo, eu demorei um pouco pra me apaixonar pela Ginny..."

Ela sorriu e novamente levantou a sobrancelha. Harry por uma fração de segundo pareceu ver algo antes que Hermione se virasse para sair.

- "Ótimo exemplo! Até mais, Harry."

- "Hermione, espera!"

- "Sim?"

Teve vontade de pedir para acompanhá-la até o salão, sentia enorme necessidade de conversar com Hermione a respeito do assunto, não sabia exatamente porquê, mas a história não lhe aliviava os miolos um só instante. Subitamente se viu totalmente desestimulado para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse falar sobre a Outra Parte.

- "Onde esta Ginny?" – foi Hermione que falou.

- "Não sei." – disse dando de ombros. Hermione se preparou para andar. – "Ah, Hermione, espere um segundo!"

- "Mas, o que é Harry?" – disse ela parecendo impaciente.

- "Tem alguma coisa esquisita acontecendo, você não acha?" – perguntou Harry ligeiramente ansioso.

Ela o observou por um segundo, uma expressão intrigada, olhar apreensivo.

- "Você está bem?"

- "Sim." – respondeu de imediato. – "As coisas é que estão um pouco confusas!"

- "Que coisas?"

- "Tudo!"

Hermione ostentava certa incredulidade, e Harry começou a se considerar um pouco demente. Tinham uma festa para ir, Hermione estava na sua frente incrivelmente linda e aparentemente muito apressada para chegar a essa festa e ele sequer sabia o que o atormentava.

- "Ginny deve estar esperando por você." – falou antes de definitivamente caminhar na direção do salão.

Harry respirou fundo, desanimado.

- "Claro." – disse para si mesmo, sem vivacidade.

Alguns minutos depois Harry irrompia no salão de braços dados com Ginny. A ruiva estava mais entusiasmada do que nunca, e ele, parecia ter um pedregulho dentro dos sapatos. Começou a se preocupar quando pela metade da noite, após insistentes tentativas, não havia enxergado um ponto luminoso microscópico que fosse sobre o ombro da namorada. E se... Ginny não fosse sua Outra Parte? Não! Não era possível! Ele imaginava que sua Outra Parte deveria ser alguém que o compreendesse, que estivesse sempre a seu lado, respeitasse suas decisões e que o amasse. E ela atendia a todos estes pré-requisitos! Afastou os pensamentos bobos da cabeça e resolveu procurar Ginny que havia sido arrastada por Luna para ouvir alguma sandice qualquer que tivesse a contar. Estava a alguns metros da enorme mesa que abrigava os quitutes e bebidas quando um espetáculo incrível abrandou o Grande Salão. Flocos reluzentes em tons de todas as cores do arco-íris começaram a descer do céu encantado, que naquela noite, tinha aparência do Universo à noite. Era como se neve colorida em raios. Harry sorriu deslumbrado ao fitar as cores em volta de si tomando todo o espaço em penumbra quase total. Acabava de bater meia-noite.

- "Harry!"

o chamado vinha de suas costas, ele voltou-se instintivamente. Era Ginny. Harry caminhou até que num susto, estancou, perplexo. Estava ali. Acima do ombro de Ginny um, nada discreto, ponto luminoso. Correu para dar-lhe um abraço, no entanto, a dois passos dela, parou novamente. A luz forte vinha de um pouco atrás de Ginny. Ele encolheu os olhos e a dois metros de distância da ruiva, reencontrou o ponto, sobre o ombro de outra garota.

Harry pasmou.

Era... _Hermione_.

Sua melhor amiga sorria admirando os flocos coloridos a sua volta, tentando inutilmente tocá-los, até que encontrou o olhar de Harry e acenou sutilmente. A luz pareci mais forte de que nunca e ele assistiu petrificado Hermione carregá-la enquanto se afastava brincando com os pequenos espectros.

- "Harry!" - Harry sobressaltou-se. Ginny tinha as mãos em sua face. - "O que houve querido? Você está pálido!"

- "Na...da" – respondeu, atônito. – "Eu só percebi que... Acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem."

- "Mesmo? O que você tem?"

ele sentiu uma quentura invadir seu ventre ao ver sua 'luz' deixar o salão.

- "Dor de estômago." – respondeu. – "Melhor eu voltar para a Torre."

- "Tem certeza?"

- "Sim." – encarou o chão. – "Sim. Tenho."

Ela lhe deu um selinho. Harry suspirou, permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar por um tempo. O mesmo tempo que levou para retornar à sala comunal. Lá o mesmo feitiço do Grande Salão da falsa neve enfeitava o lugar, mesmo que com menos intensidade. A torre só não estava vazia pela presença de uma pessoa. Harry contornou a poltrona diante da lareira e sentou-se na mesinha de centro à frente de Hermione. Apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e deitou o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas. Localizou mais uma vez, com sucesso, o ponto de luz, agora menos ofuscante, sobre o ombro da garota antes de captar fixamente seus olhos. Teve certeza que o brilho que vira nos olhos de Hermione mais cedo, quando achou que estavam prestes a derramar lágrimas, era o brilho especial que só se via ao estar diante de uma Outra Parte. Era temeroso, hipnótico e cintilante ao mesmo tempo, e o punha zonzo.

Censurou-se. Havia sido um tolo, esteve enganado durante todo o tempo. Não sabia o que dizer, por isso permaneceu em silêncio por enormes minutos, apenas submetido ao olhar dela, sem desviar, com mínimos pestanejos, desejando que Hermione também estivesse submetida. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou na mesma posição, se tivesse que arriscar diria que por meia hora, talvez. Por algum motivo estava irritado com a própria ignorância. Queria ir ao extremo, até seu limite, até onde suportasse estar subjugado à beleza de Hermione. Àquela altura descobriu que neste ponto, poderia ser mais resistente do que ela.

- "O que você quer?" – perguntou Hermione ao fim do que Harry interpretou como sendo uma homérica espera.

- "Olhar bem para a minha Outra Parte." – ele respondeu impassível.

Os lábios de Hermione tremeram, ele notou. A face tornou-se lívida quando Harry mais uma vez observou acima de seu ombro esquerdo.

- "Por que não me contou?" – indagou Harry.

Hermione escondeu os olhos sobre as palmas das mãos, até que suspirou.

- "Harry... Eu vou encontrar uma prova de que essa tradição é uma fraude, nem que seja a última coisa que faça!" – ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- "E se você não encontrar?"

- "Eu vou encontrar."

- "Mas e _se_ não encontrar!"

- "Então..." – Hermione balbuciou.

- "O quê? Então o quê?" – falou em tom calmo sem deixar de olhá-la. Hermione parecia estar em árduo conflito e isto, por incrível que pareça, o deixava muito satisfeito.

- "Então, um dia, nós iremos acordar e ter esquecido dessa história maluca!"

Harry considerou a hipótese.

- "Você realmente pensa assim?" – perguntou encolhendo os olhos.

- "Sim." – ela respondeu, rispidamente, de imediato. – "Realmente penso assim."

E levantou-se tomando rumo do dormitório. Harry a seguiu, Hermione reparou, então voltou-se para ele.

- "Eu vou dormir. Boa noite." – disse de forma pseudo-cortês.

- "Hermione, escute..."

- "O que é?" – interrompeu, ansiosa. Harry sorriu.

- "É só que, não estou muito certo de que quero acordar e esquecer dessa história maluca." – falou lentamente.

- "Harry, por favor. Você não sabe o que está falando."

- "Não seja boba. Estou sendo sincero." – a face de Hermione foi tomada de horror. – "Não precisa se preocupar, pois, realmente não digo nada disso com o objetivo que diga o mesmo."

Hermione pestanejou, constrangida. Um forte nervosismo abateu Harry.

- "Não?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Hermione ameaçou subir as escadas.

- "Olhe, sei que já quer ir dormir." – ela estancou. – "Mas... Antes que vá, eu..." – fez uma pausa.

- "Sim?"

- "Queria saber... Você está mesmo vendo esta luz no meu ombro?"

Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- "Estou." – respondeu sem hesitar.

- "E o brilho nos olhos?"

- "É, também. Eu creio."

- "E acha que é..." – ele sorriu com certa incredulidade. – "Bobagem?"

- "Humrum."

- "Certo..." – murmurou com um toque de ironia.

Ela acenou positivamente.

- "Até amanhã"

Hermione lhe deu as costas e Harry assistiu a amiga chegar ao terceiro degrau. Falou antes que pensasse.

- "Eu gosto de você." - Hermione estagnou os passos e o olhou estupefata. Harry, apavorado, tentou voltar a raciocinar. – "É, sem dúvida. Não sei se isto tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de eu não achar a tradição uma bobagem, de qualquer maneira, mas... É fato."

A garota permaneceu imóvel.

- "Eu não espero que você diga algo." – esclareceu – "Eu só... Achei que deveria saber. Se mudar de idéia um dia... Seria bom..." – refletiu. – "_Mais_ do que bom."

Hermione soltou o ar em seus pulmões. Harry prosseguiu.

- "Bem... Eu não esperava que você dissesse nada mesmo. Eu entendo. Era... Isso. Boa noite."

Ele se preparava para girar nos calcanhares e correr dali, quando Hermione, mais do que depressa desceu os três degraus, puxou-o pelo colarinho e por cerca de cinco segundos encostou seus lábios nos dele. Harry definiria aquilo como um ataque fulminante: rápido e fatal. Antes que seus músculos despertassem do susto e correspondessem o beijo, ela já se afastava, incrivelmente ruborizada, cambaleante enquanto subia as escadas de costas. Harry, perplexo, tomou fôlego, para exclamar um "uau", ou algo do tipo, mas não teve tempo.

- "Eutambémgostodevocê." – falou Hermione velozmente.

E apressada correu para cima rompendo os degraus dois a dois.

Ele sorriu recapitulando a cena que acabara de viver e o modo singelo com que Hermione encarara tudo. O ritmo de seu coração era dilacerante, quase imediatamente Harry entendeu porquê.

- "Oh Merlin. Achei a última garota semi-inocente de Hogwarts." – murmurou para si mesmo. Voltando quase flutuando para o dormitório. – "Ele ela gosta de mim."

Sorriu ainda mais.

- "Estou perdido."

FIM

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A(2) - Obrigada a todos que entraram e comentaram aqui, se a fic não estiver atendido às expectativas, sorry... hehehehe Sério gente, foi uma idéia q eu tive muito rápido e talvez não tenha desenvolvido da melhor forma. Aliás, talvez não, COM CERTEZA! Ehehehhehehe**

**Bjos a todos e até a próxima! **

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Marcx : Sim sim! Eu vou atualizar 'Contra a Parede' sim! Se liga q o capítulo ta aparecendo por aqui dak ia pouco... **

**Zizis Valck: Olha se a tradição da lua funciona ou não isso eu não sei! Mas que o o brilho dos olhos é famoso por mostrar algo especial em qualquer tradição, isso é, não concorda? **

**Karina Potter Brasil: Que maldade q nada! Olha só a atualização veio rapidinho mulher! **

**mione03: Taí! Esse foi 'o mais rápido possível' heheehh Bjos!**

**annette fowl: Contra a parede está vindo! E quando vier vc será a primeira a saber! **

**Inna Puchkin Ievitich: Ahhhhhhhhh minha ídola aqui, q emoção! Espero que não tenha decepcionado vc:P**

**Telmie: Ahhh vc não sabe com a idéia de H/G me põe à beira de um ataque de nervos! Eu também ODIEI o maldito HBP, mas prefiro continuar escrevendo as fics HH pra aliviar a tensão! Espero q o finalzinho feliz tenha servido para te aliviar tbm! Bjossss**

**D.a.f.n.a: Ai ai ai, vc não sabe como eu sofri pra escrever esses minúsculos trechos H/G! Mas faz parte d euma promessa q eu fiz após ler o 6° livro: vou escrever milhões, zilhões de fic mostrando as diversas formas desse casal se separar! eheheh bjinhusss**


End file.
